The embodiments described herein relate generally to a data analyzer for use in monitoring a machine, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for configuring the data analyzer.
When operating machinery, it may be necessary or advantageous to monitor the operating conditions of the machine to confirm the machine is operating within pre-determined operating limitations. At least some known monitoring and diagnostic systems use transducers, or probes, to collect operational data from the machine during a diagnostic test that is compared to stored pre-determined operating limitations to determine if the machine is operating normally. Data collected during the diagnostic test is also typically stored and analyzed over time to provide additional information regarding the machine's operating condition. At least some known diagnostic systems require a user to define a configuration of the machine, its components, and the probes used to measure operating conditions on a data analyzer to facilitate data collection and analysis.
However, at least some known data analyzers may use complex computer software such that inexperienced users may define the configuration incorrectly. The complexity of known data analyzer computer software may also require that the machine and data analyzer configurations be defined before performing the diagnostic test. However, such definitions may be time-consuming and may also be complex. Furthermore, at least some known methods of defining a data analyzer configuration rely on detailed English-language descriptions of the machine and data analyzer, which may cause a non-English speaker to define the configuration inaccurately. Defining the configuration inaccurately can result in obtaining unusable diagnostic data collection. As such, the use and accuracy of known diagnostic systems may be limited.
Accordingly, what is needed is an intuitive method and apparatus for configuring the data analyzer to perform a diagnostic test on a machine. Such a method and apparatus should be language agnostic and facilitate simple configuration of the data analyzer in a relatively short period of time.